


The small pleasures of life

by PantheraSade



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, In the laboratory, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let yourself be surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The small pleasures of life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Genieße die kleinen Freuden des Lebens](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/166171) by PantheraSade. 



> English is not my language, sorry. But i try my best.

Mr. White and Jesse had a break. Working in Gustavo Fringe's laboratory made them extremely tired.  
It was hard to find something to recharge their batteries, in this short relaxing-periodes.

But sometimes, Jesse had ideas that made Walter very puzzled.  
And Walter immediately jumped on that.  
He lost the common touch to his wife, piece by piece ... which was very frustrating.  
She did not want to cook for him or have sex with him. 

So it happened that Jesse, after taking a Cigaret in the break,  
crept into the adjoining room and looked at him.  
He wanted to touch him. Tentative fingers glided over the soft and cool skin.  
Jesse leaned over and picket up his scent.  
He smelled of heavy dark bittersweet chocolate.  
He also wanted to perceive him with his tongue, feel it completely in itself. 

"Oh Mr. White ~" Jesse moaned softly.

Walter licked his lips.

"So that's why Captain Cook, huh?" he whispered to Jesse. "Your chocolate pudding tastes really excellent, well done boy."

Walter put his empty small glass bowl and went back to work.  
Jesse plunged, meanwhile brought to its small glass bowl home-made chocolate pudding.

He should cook more often for them ... The End. 


End file.
